nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW Trains Wiki:Transport Administration Act, 1988
The Transport Administration Act, 1988 (NSW) was the Act of the NSW Parliament that established CityRail and continues to control Transport for NSW, which makes it a fitting name for the collective charter for the NSW Trains Wiki. This page will contain all the policies and guidelines that you are expected to follow whilst using this site. Just like an Act of Parliament can be changed, the community can propose changes to any of these policies on the respective talk page for each of these policies. General * Min. Age: All users must be at least 13 years old to create an account here. Persons in violation of this rule will be banned until they reach the Minimum Age. * Poor Language: The use of offensive and inappropriate language is not tolerated. You may be cautioned and banned upon repeat offenses. * Threats: Any threats labelled against fellow users or staff will be met with a ban and a report to Wikia. * Vandalism: No Vandalism will be tolerated on this wiki. Any users found to explicitly damage pages will be banned without warning. * Edit Warring: This practice is discouraged. In these cases, please discuss your edits with other parties in order to find a solution. If this fails (or is not discussed), the page will be locked and parties must justify their edits to an admin, who will determine the best course of action. * Other wikis: Staff on this wiki cannot assist you on matters relating to other wikis. Please see Community Central for further help. * Be nice to others. Content These rules refer to specific content on a page, they all apply to content on every page: * All content must be related to the topic in some way. * The use of formal and impartial language is encouraged. * If you have an opinion on a topic feel free to share it on the forum, but do not add it to a page. * Evidence is required for any information added to a page. This can be a link to the source or another page on this wiki. * Media, such as images, must be licenced and/or obtained with permission from the owner. Discussions The following (except when stated) will apply to all Article comments, Messages and Talk pages: * Discussion must relate to the topic of the page. * Topics must relate to the wiki. * No spam or self-promotion. * Be respectful to others. The blocking policy The blocking policy on the NSW Trains Wiki explains the blocking system on the NSW Trains wiki an how you can be blocked from editing this wiki. If you are blocked from editing, you are still able to view and read pages on this wiki and edit your message wall, however the ability to edit your message wall can and will be revoked if an admin believes that you are misusing it. At any time during your block, you can appeal it if you believe it is unjust and it will be reviewed by an admin. The methods for doing this are on the main article for this policy. Manual of Style Because the NSW Trains Wiki contains many different types of articles the Manual of Style is divided into 5 sections detailing the different types of article writing conventions. This section details the basics of writing an article as well as article categorization and article standards. Article naming The article naming convention refers to the naming of articles and the case they should be named in as well as what they should be named after as well as naming for disambiguation articles. Station articles This part of the manual of style dictates the suggested format for writing an article on a railway station. It does not have to be followed, however it is recommended that you follow it and any user can edit the article to make the article fit within these guidelines. Train articles This part of the manual of style dictates the suggested format for writing an article on a train whether it be a locomotive, set or rolling stock. It does not have to be followed, however it is recommended that you follow it and any user can edit the article to make the article fit within these guidelines. Your username Users with Usernames Considered offensive or inappropriate will get blocked forever. Your Profile The Userpage policy refers to the content accepted on a user's personal userpage, the content on that page which is acceptable and not acceptable from this policy, These rules include: * No Links that lead to sites that: ** Contain Pornographic Images and videos ** Videos with People Swearing and; ** Promote Unsafe behaviour. * No putting swear words on your profile as it will always be public. * Do not post where you live (address), the school you go to (if student) and your age. This rule is enforced for security reasons. * and Absolutely no offensive content.. User rights policy As well as all the rules above. The user rights policy refers to the conduct that users on this wiki will undertake if they hold any user rights and privileges that give them extra powers on this wiki. Ideally, users with rights are not above the community and hold those rights in a purely vigilante position. Users with rights should set an example for each other and regular users. '''Administrators: when blocking a user '''Please see blocking policy.- *No misuse or abuse of your powers *Users Not active for more than 4 months are considered inactive and are given the rollback status *Make and keep the rules fair. *Content And Discussions Moderators can only Warn Users in Areas of their authority, they can’t block a user., Administrators and above, however, Can warn the user for Any Offence and block the user if they ignore the warning. *Should a Moderator or Admin Break The Rules? all staff must have a meeting (Except the moderator in question) about whether the user should be demoted. If all staff agree on the decision then the Mod or Admin will be demoted. *Should a Bureaucrat Break The Rules? all staff must have a meeting (Except the Bureaucrat in question) about whether the user should be demoted. If all staff agree on the decision Whether the Bureaucrat Should be demoted, The Bureaucrat Must Step down immediately See also NSW Trains Wiki:Announcements NSW Trains Wiki:Manual of Style